interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
1of21 Jamieson Murray
Jamieson Murray Age 5: "He came up to my ankles and was just leaning against the apple tree, smoking a pipe. No one believes me but I saw him. The little rascal ran off when I tried to sneak up on him. He just disappeared. No one will ever believe me." Age 5: "Why isn't Daddy around any more? Did I do something wrong?" Age 7: "I wish Dad could have stayed longer to play catch with me. I'm getting really good. Why does he always have to leave so early?" Age 8: "She believes me - Courtney actually believes me about the creatures I saw! We're going to go hunting for them on Saturday." Age 9: "Two of them! Right off the side of the road, sneaking into the forest. I'm not crazy - they were right there!" Age 11: "She came to my game again? Makes me so nervous to see her there in the crowd. I'm going to mess up now, I know it!" Age 12: "Courtney climbs trees like some kind of mountain lion. I'm going to marry that girl someday!" Age 13: "Grandpa says it's the Good Neighbors I keep seeing on our property. I can't tell if he's playing funny or going crazy. Maybe I'm getting a bit old to believe in stuff like this..." Age 13: "So I'll have two Dads now? That's not so bad really, maybe my new Dad will be around more." Age 14: "What else can I do? I tore down the "for sale" sign and threw it in the creek but it barely made any difference. Mom's still selling the house and moving us to Jersey. I'll probably never see Courtney again." Age 14: "I wonder if the Bad Neighbors will come out more now that I'm leaving and Grandpa's not here to protect the land?" Age 17: "Team Captain! I can't wait to tell Dad!" Age 18: "So I suck at Calculus - so what? Not like I need it for baseball anyway." Age 19: "It was like this bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and blew my shoulder right out. It hurts so bad. I hope I can still pitch for tomorrow's game. Coach says there will be scouts there and everything." Age 20: "Just keep icing it after every game, Jamieson... nobody can know how much it hurts!" Age 20: "Just keep icing it after every game, Jamieson... nobody can know how much it hurts!" Age 22: "She's just as beautiful as the last time I laid eyes on her. I just want to spend every waking moment with her. I always knew I'd see her again." Age 24: "I try to push through it but it's no use. I'm seriously worried now - it seems like this is the end of the road for me." Age 25: "I've done everything I can and this pain just doesn't stop. I know baseball's done for me - fine, I accept it. But why the hell can't the doctors tell me what's wrong?" Age 28: "Who would have thought of me, as a little league coach? It's actually pretty fun..." Age 29: "Just take a deep breath, get down on one knee, and ask her..." Age 31: "This job is working out great! I've got a great girl on my arm and I'm happier than I've ever been. Maybe baseball wasn't everything for me after all?" Age 34: "Welcome to the world, Kiera Morgan Murray! How can something so small be so perfect?" Age 36: "I can't wait until she grows up and is old enough to play baseball. I love my little girl so much!" Age 38: "Courtney's teaching Kiera this little song to call the fairies out of the garden... everything comes full circle." Age 39: "Kiera wants to start T-ball in the summer! I'm so proud of my little girl! She's gonna be just like her old man!" Age 39: "What the hell is hemachromatosis? He's saying that it's hereditary? Oh Jesus, not Kiera..." Age 40: "I'm listening to the words but I don't want to hear it... why does God punish me like this?" Age 40: "I feel sick. How is it possible I passed something like this on to my daughter without knowing? If she has it too then I have to do something. I have to find a way to make it easier for her than it was for me..." Age 40: "They're starting Kiera on treatments - thank God! If it's in my power at all, this "celtic curse" of the Murray family will die with me." Age 41: "I'm so frightened... I'll never see my little girl grow up, get married, have babies of her own... She's going to need her dad, won't she?" Age 41: "I've never heard of this kind of medical donation before... but if it provides for Courtney and Kiera, I'll do it."